fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Lady Quartz
Bienvenue chez Madi, un des folles du wiki ... "un des" suis-la seule peut-être ? :o XD Des Questions? Besoin d'Aide ? (ou Envie de parler ? au cas où hein ! XD) N'hésitez surtout pas à m'en poser sur mon mur de discussion, j'essayerai de vous aider le mieux possible. Je suis à votre service ;) Présence Je passe souvent en fin de journée ;) Le week end je viens un peu plus dans la journée. Sur le tchat, je passe quand j'ai le temps et SURTOUT quand j'ai envie XD ce qui résume à très rarement XD /la meuf qu'a jamais envie/ XD Qui suis-je ? Je me nomme Mathilde et j'aime beaucoup de choses: ♥LA NOURRITUREEUUUUUUH *o* ♥ERZA SCARLET !!! Une déesse *o* ♥Les mangas: One Piece, Fairy Tail (ouais fin vous vous en doutez sinon qu'est-ce que je fous là ? ^^"), Bleach, Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, Dragon Ball, Black Butler, Blue Exorcist, Beelzebub. ♥La Pologne: Puisque c'est le pays d'origine de ma grand-mère :3 je suis très fière de mes origines, aussi je parle polonais :3 Voici mon profil FTWiki polonais : Użytkownik:MB10, je compte aller modifier un peu là-bas aussi ! XD ♥ MC DONALD & CO... oui je suis une grosse bouffeuse d'hamburgers XD ♥L'ASIE: Notamment le Japon et la Corée du Sud. ♥Loreen Zineb Talhaoui *-* Chanteuse Suédoise qui a Gagné l'eurovision 2012 ! :3 ♥La Kpop. ♥2NE1 (qui se lit "Two N I One" pour donner "To Anyone" :3), un groupe (de Kpop) tout simplement géniale et que j'admire énormément ! *-* du girl power par excellence ! ♥Sylwia Grzeszczak (oui je sais à mes souhaits XD) une chanteuse polonaise que j'adore :3 ♥Quelque chose de très important à savoir, je suis Gogole (mot altérant un peu le mot "c*nne" XD oui oui j'ai conscience de ce que je dis XD) Si je suis Gogole, c'est que Je suis atteinte de la terrible "Gogolingite" qui est Incurable... Eh Oui... j'ai déjà contaminé des gens avec c'te maladie!!(comme par exemple, ma grande-soeur de ♥, Seoyeon de One Piece Encyclopédie XD) Gogole est aussi un synonyme de Folle paraîtrait-il... XD thumb|324px|ça en dis long sur moi XD --► Surnoms: Madi, MB mais Madi de préférence, je vous en prie !!! T.T, Blaque/Plaque d'immatriculation (Je remercie Breaker pour ce sublime surnom XD). --►Un peu plus d'informations sur mon portrait Wikien: Portrait de Wikien: MB10 portrait dont je suis très fière *-* Infos Utiles *Je ne fais partie d'aucune équipe du wiki pour l'instant ;) Je fais une équipe par ma seule personne :D non je rigole XD (Quoi que... XD) *Je suis une Morte-Vivante... :/ *J'ai perdu mon coeur XD Où es-tu hého ?! hého hého hého...*écho* XD *Je suis une grande fan des blagues de Terionounou. *-* :3 'Ce que je n'aime pas:' *Les hommes. ^^" Si violents -o-" *Les mannequins d'exposition dans les magasins... j'en ai une peur bleue... voilà mon secret... XD *Les conflits... ça m'attriste :o *Mes crises qui n'ont pas lieues d'être XD *Que l'on m'appelle Terminator XD Tenons-nous en à Madi, c'est très bien comme ça ! ;) *Ma vie de maintenant XD Qui est Absolutely Merdique ... XD Mon coeur je le cherche mais il a explosé :o XD (je rigole mais... c'est grave ^^") Personnages Préférés *Erza Scarlett : Tout simplement c'est en regardant un épisode de l'Arc de la Tour du Paradis que je me suis interessée à Fairy Tail, j'ai eu un gros coup de Coeur sur Erza, Elle incarne à la fois Force, Intelligence et Beauté. *Erza Knightwalker: Tout simplement c'est le double d'Erza et j'aime sa cruauté xD *Kagura Mikazuchi : Second Coup de Coeur, Magnifique *-* Son Style d'épée non-dégainée, juste trop balèze quoi ! *Minerva Orland : Troisième Coup de Coeur, encore une fois Beauté et Puissance ! Et j'admire son sadisme ! *Mirajane Strauss: La Rivale d'Erza voyons ! J'aime ! XD *Ikaruga: Son Sort Éclats des Esprits est juste Wahouuuuu :3 Et puis c'est la première "Grosse" rivale de Erza, y'en a eu d'autres avant mais c'était des hommes ! En général j'aime les mages féminines contre qui Erza a combattu :3 Exception: Evergreen ! je peux pas la piffer elle. XD *Seira Ryôgetsuten : Magnifique Démone *-* *Kyôka Reiseiten : Elle est intrigante ... hâte de voir sa magie ! *Ultia Milkovich : L'arche du temps Beautiful *-* et piiiis, première "Méchante" que j'ai aimé parce qu'elle l'était XD je me suis comprise c'est l'essentiel u.u XD *Jubia Lokser : Femme d'eau ! J'aime l'élément de l'eau ! XD et puis son cractère est trop délire ! *Gerald Fernandez: Juste parce que c'est l'âme-soeur de Erza XD center|335 px|Erza VS Erza Si j'étais une Mage Nom: Madi Park Surnom: La Mage de Cristale Guilde: Mermaid Heel , étant donné que je ne supporte pas les hommes XD Magie: En principale: La Magie du Chasseur de Dragon de Cristale, Apprise d'un dragon femelle du nom de Lacrimosa. :3 La Magie du Chasseur de Dieu de Cristale : apprise par la suite, et avoir la possiblité de combiné mes deux magies de Cristale. Les Épées Magiques pour aller avec mon sabre du nom Benikagami (oui j'ai trouvé un nom ressemblant à Benizakura :p) Sorts: Larmes de Cristal: J'invoque la pluie en créant des gouttelettes pourpres, puis je les cristallise pour faire un carnage. Les Techniques de Base des Magies de Chasseur de Dragon et Dieu: Hurlement, Poing, Dragon Force etc... L'Effroi Écarlate: Une Énorme Explosion de Cristaux ;) Style Non-Dégainé (avec Benikagami) Vous avez sans doute remarqué que je fais une fixette sur le Cristal XD C'est Brillant et d'une splendeur mais en même temps si tranchant *-* (Sadique ? moi ? Non jamais de la vie XD) Histoire: Hmmm... Disons qu'après avoir été rejetée par le monde, pour une différence (pas encore trouvée laquelle XD), Madi Park est sauvée par la "dragonne" Lacrimosa, qui lui fais découvrir la magie, et lui apprend ainsi la Magie du Chasseur de Dragon de Cristal. Citations *''"It's just my attitude. If you think I'm rude, think I'm hard. If you think I'm cold and I sold my soul that's what I decided to do, to hide my weakness and bury my truth. I won't depend anyone again, like they say, once the good girl has gone bad... She's gone Forever" By CL'' *''"Oczy otwieram smutne, Umiera świat, Bo umiera świat, Na brak miłości..."'' Traduction:"J'ouvre mes yeux tristes, Le monde meurt, Parce que Le monde meurt, Par manque d'amour" (Issue de la chanson Sen O Przyszłości de Sylwia Grzeszczak) *''"Tu dois vivre, c'est ton devoir. On peut encore changer la donne. Nous ne sommes pas du genre à abandonner sans nous battre. C'est l'espoir qui fait notre force. N'abandonne pas et attends de voir ce que te réserve l'avenir." - Erza Scarlett'' *''"Wszystko co potrzebuję to moc, by móc bronić swoich towarzyszy. Dopóki mogę mieć siłę nie obchodzi mnie to, że mogę być od kogokolwiek słabsza." - Erza Scarlett à Azuma'' (oui vous cassez pas la tête, c'est en polonais XD j'aime juste la prononciation que ça donne en polski :3 ;) ) * "My Sister Is The Heart That Keeps Me Alive, I'm Nothing Without Her" '' *"A Beating Love Within My Heart, I Will Love You Forevermore"'' *"아파요 T.T" *''"I've Been Crushed, Beaten Down And I'm Frozen to The Ground"'' Contributions -►Utilisateur:MB10/Contributions Catégorie:Utilisateurs